My Sweet Love : Sweet
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un type, qui tombe amoureux d'un gars mais qui ne sait pas comment le lui dire, ni comment agir... Jamais vous ne trouverez un résumé plus nul 'TERMINE ! Réponses aux reviews !
1. Prologue

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

My Sweet Love Prologue 

La nouvelle était tombée hier au soir et venait d'être officialisée : une mission d'infiltration dans un lycée appartenant à Oz. Seulement cette fois….

Duo : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn !!!!

Quatre : Calmes-toi, Duo

Duo : mais…. Mais….

Quatre : on a pas vraiment le choix

A ces mots, l'Américain se laissa tomber sur le lit de son ami dans un état de choc complet. La cause : il allait devoir vivre avec Heero Iceberg Yui pendant toute l'opération. La tâche était d'autant plus difficile pour lui, qu'en temps normal, il avait déjà un mal fou à ne pas lui sauter dessus chaque fois que leur regard se croisait. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette même raison qu'il partageait la chambre du Chinois. 

Duo : qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!! TT

Quatre : tu n'as pas une idée ?

Wufei : j'avoue que là….

Les deux garçons soupirèrent de concert. D'habitude, ils faisaient tout leur possible pour que ce genre de situation n'arrive pas mais là, les professeurs leur avaient sortit de tels arguments qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvés à répondre.

Wufei : Heero est au courant ?

Quatre : Trowa est partit le lui dire

Wufei : avec un peu de chance, il refusera…

Les G-Boys eurent un énième soupir. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple si le Japonais n'était pas si… Yui ? Il n'existe pas de mot pour qualifier une personne qui, lorsque l'on l'approche de trop près, émet une hypothèse susceptible de l'offensé ou de mal interpréter, ou encore quand on avait l'infortune de rentrer sur son territoire sans son accord en bonne et du forme, vous pointe un revolver sous le nez ou vous adresse un de ses regards assassin à vous glacer le sang.

Duo : c'est la fin du monde….

Quatre : n'exagérons rien, c'est…

Wufei : juste le commencement d'un long et pénible cauchemar….

Quatre : Wufei 

Ce dernier haussa les épaules en signe d'une évidente logique. Au même moment, le Français fit son apparition, un air soucieux sur le visage.

Quatre : alors ?

Trowa : il a accepté la mission

Le coup de grâce venait d'être donné, faisant s'effondrer les derniers espoirs du shinigami. Sous le trop plein d'émotion provoqué par cette nouvelle, ce dernier s'évanouit.

Wufei : … je crois qu'on va avoir un petit problème….


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

My Sweet Love Chapitre 1 : une tentative avortée 

Lorsque l'Américain reprit conscience, se fut pour voir le visage inquiet de l'empathe penché sur lui.

Wufei : tu nous à fait une peur bleue à t'évanouir comme ça

Duo : j'veux pas y aller !!!! Te plaiiit Q-Chan !!!

Quatre : euh….. 

Duo : je ferais la cuisine, le nettoyage, le repassage, les courses. Je veux même bien regarder les documentaires et le journal télévisé mais par pitié, épargnez-moi ça !!!!!

Wufei : il veut vraiment y échapper…

Trowa : mais c'est un ordre qui vient des professeurs

Duo : ils peuvent bien trouver quelqu'un d'autres, non ? Il y a des milliards de personnes sur Terre et dans les colonies alors pourquoi moi ?

Quatre : Duo… tu as peur, c'est normal, ça sera la première fois que vous serez tous les deux seuls pendant si longtemps. Mais je suis sûr qu'après quelques jours de cohabitations, tu n'y penseras plus…

Duo : naaaaaaaannn !!!! Vais en mourir !!!!!

Quatre : tu ne dramatises pas un peu ? 

Secouant négativement la tête, le dieu de la mort jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant qu'une idée saugrenue ne germe dans son esprit torturé.

Duo : autant mourir pour mourir, j'vais m'en occuper moi-même

Tous : ???

Ce n'est qu'en le voyant ouvrir la fenêtre qu'ils comprirent où il voulait en venir

Quatre : Duo !!!

Duo : adieu monde cruel !!!!

Wufei : mais il est devenu fou ?!!

D'un mouvement souple, il sauta sous le regard ahuri de ses compagnons qui étaient cloués sur place par son audace. N'était pas shinigami qui veut.

Seulement, son initiative n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Alors qu'il venait d'effecteur son plongeon, il sentit deux bras puissants le maintenir à bonne hauteur. Relevant les yeux, il aperçut des prunelles de glace qui le fixaient intensément à lui en faire perdre ses moyens.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne minute avant que le japonais ne le hisse jusqu'à lui.

Le pilote n'avait pas touché le sol que le perfect soldier, l'empoignant par son col, le traînait derrière lui et quitta la chambre sous le regard des trois autres qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

Quatre : euh…. C'était bien Heero ?

Trowa : …. Oui…

(silence)

Wufei : je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, je la sens mal, cette mission…


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

Réponses aux reviews :

Misao Maxwell : hai ! hai !! et voici la suite

Yohina : euh…. C'est vrai que Wufei n'a vraiment pas tort sur ce coup Enfin… il existe pire (nan, je ne vise pas ces deux prochains chapitres)

Alana : m'ci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment touché J'suis vraiment contente que t'es apprécié la saison 2 (je l'adore trop aussi) et pour répondre à ta question, la saison 3 est actuellement en cours

Crystal Yui : wahhh !! tu lis la saison 3 aussi ? mega happy Le prochain chapitre sera dispo lors de la prochaine update (euh…. Quelque part dans la semaine ? )

My Sweet Love Chapitre 2 : seuls dans la chambre 

Cela faisait près de deux minutes que le perfect soldier le tirait à travers le couloir de leur dernière demeure. Quoi que tirer ne fut pas le terme exacte. Porter aurait mieux convenu à la situation vu qu'il ne touchait pas le sol. Ça avait de quoi surprendre, surtout lorsqu'on savait que les deux adolescents faisaient plus ou moins le même poids.

Soudain, le Japonais s'arrêta. Prenant une clé dans sa poche, il l'introduisit dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

Poussant le shinigami à l'intérieur, il referma à clé dernière eux afin de ne pas être dérangé.

Le pilote en profita pour détailler ce qui l'entourait : le mobilier était simple mais d'un goût certain. Sur le bureau, l'ordinateur était encore allumé et un tas de papier était étalé à côté de celui-ci.

Heero : retires ta chemise

Duo : hein ?!!

Surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il resta sans bouger, se demandant si c'était bien son vis-à-vis qui avait prononcé ses mots ou bien si tout n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier se retenait à grand peine de ne pas le tuer qu'il comprit que c'était bien la réalité.

Voulant regagner le temps qu'il avait perdu à le chercher dans toute la demeure, le Japonais le prit par le col et le posa sur son lit avant de défaire un à un l'ensemble des boutons de la chemise. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi l'Américain portait ce genre de vêtement peu seyant et vraiment pas pratique à enlever.

Patiemment, il continua sa tâche alors que, de son côté, le dieu de la mort n'osait faire le moindre mouvement et se retenant à grand peine de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Heero : … respires

Etrangement, le dieu de  la mort se tenait tranquille. Il n'y a rien à dire, le moulin à parole ne devait pas être dans son état normal. La preuve en était que s'il lui disait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il ne le faisait pas.

D'une main, le hacker lui maintenu les bras en l'air tandis qu'il prenait les mesures dont il avait besoin de l'autre. Cela s'avérait assez périlleux mais vu l'état de l'Américain, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Le pilote aurait pu croire qu'il manipulait une poupée de porcelaine s'il n'y avait pas ses rougeurs qui apparaissaient de temps en temps sur ces joues de son vis-à-vis. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit si punique que ça ? dans ce cas…

Relâchant sa prise, il lui tendit le mètre.

Heero : … ton tour de hanche… à prendre sans le pantalon

Là dessus, il s'installa devant son ordinateur et continua son travail qu'il avait interrompu quelques instants plutôt en espérant que le dieu de la mort avait retrouvé assez de lucidité pour exécuter ce qu'il lui avait demander.

Il fallut un court moment à ce dernier pour comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui. une fois l'information arrivée au cerveau, il s'exécuta, non sans lancer quelques coups d'œil à brun pencher sur son écran.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, ce mec était parfait. Des lèvres ni trop fine, ni trop pulpeuse, des mains aussi douce que de la soie… difficile de croire qu'il avait à faire à un psychopathe capable de détruire une arme à lui tout seul ou encore sauter du cinquième étage sans parachute et s'en sortir avec une simple fracture, bien vite réparer.

Son regard s'arrêta sur ses cuisses musclées. Le spandex qu'il portait en permanence de cachait absolument rien de son anatomie dès plus parfait, le aussi.

Comme il aimerait pouvoir glisser sa main sous ce tee-shirt trop grand…

Heero : … tu as fini ?

Il sursauta comme un gamin prit en faute. Et il avait de quoi, cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'il le dévisageait sans retenu, le soldat s'en était-il rendu compte ?

Il pria mentalement pour que cela ne fût pas le cas. S'approchant de ce dernier, il lui donna les mesures demandées avant de se placer à une distance raisonnable.

Duo : que vas-tu en faire ?

Heero : tu verras

Disant cela, le hacker se leva et, prenant la chemise sur le lit, la posa sur les épaules du shinigami qui ne put retenir un frisson.

Partir… partir avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise….

S'apprêtant à demander la clé pour s'échapper, il s'aperçut que le japonais n'était déjà plus à ses côtés mais qu'il se tenait à côté de la porte.

Bredouillant une phrase à peine audible, il prit congé et fila en direction de sa chambre comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Sur le pas de sa chambre, l'informaticien le regarda quelque peu surpris, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour le faire fuir aussi vite. Renonçant à comprendre un mec défiant toute logique, il s'enferma dans ses quartiers et se remit au travail


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

My Sweet Love Chapitre 3 : une passion nommée Yui… [part 1] 

Fermant la porte à clé derrière lui, l'Américain se laissa glisser sur le sol en soupirant. Encore cinq minutes dans la même pièce que le hacker et il aurait commis l'irréparable

L'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour ce dernier n'était pas seulement physique, c'était…. Il ne savait pas trop comment le décrire.

Dès qu'il avait croisé son regard sur le port, il s'était dit : « je le veux ». Le brun n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi lui et pas un autre, pas plus qu'il espérait qu'un jour ses sentiments soient partagés.

Dans le petit groupe que formaient les pilotes, tous s'étaient très vite rendu compte de la situation. Même Zechs et Treize s'en doutaient. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les deux bruns étaient devenus leurs cibles privilégiées… Bref, tout le monde en était conscient à l'exception de…. Heero.

Fallait dire que pour voir une quelconque émotion traverser son visage, il fallait se lever de bonne heure….

Duo, en soupirant : il faut à tout prix que je fasse quelque chose sinon cette mission risque d'être un véritable calvaire…

Se relevant à regret, il marcha jusqu'au bureau pour y prendre la télécommande de la télévision avant de se jeter sur son lit et de se mettre à zapper.

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été choisi pour cette infiltration. Quatre lui avait dit que c'était à cause de sa capacité à s'introduire n'importe où. Soit, il pouvait le croire…. Mais pourquoi dans ce cas faire appel à Heero ?

Heero Iceberg Yui était le mec que l'on pouvait qualifier de « pas sociable pour un sou ». Il ne se montrait que lorsque sa présence était strictement nécessaire ou lorsque l'on faisait appel à lui. Il passait d'ailleurs la plupart de son temps entre son Gundam et son ordinateur portable qui ne le quittait presque jamais. De plus, le Japonais était affublé d'un sang froid à toute épreuve : même les pires supplices d'Oz n'arrivaient pas à le faire émettre le moindre son. A croire qu'il était capable de faire l'impasse sur ses émotions.

Ce comportement lui avait valut le surnom de Perfect Soldier….. le soldat parfait……

Duo : ….Si seulement il pouvait être moins parfait……

??? : on peut savoir de qui tu parles ?

Duo : wouahhhhh !!! Trowa !!!!

**BOUMMMM !!!**

(un shinigami par terre)

Duo : on peut savoir…

Trowa : fenêtre…

(silence)

Duo : ah…

Trowa : si tu veux mon avis, tu te tracasses beaucoup trop

Duo : c'est facile à dire

Trowa : j'ai passé trois mois avec lui

Duo : mais toi, tu es normal

Trowa, en soupirant : nous y voil

Duo : ….

Le Français contourna le lit et alla s'asseoir à califourchon sur la chaise se trouvant face au dieu de la mort.

Trowa : je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir une petite discussion….


	5. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

My Sweet Love Chapitre 4 : petite mise au point 

Trowa : je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir une petite discussion…

Duo, en haussant les épaules : pour ce que ça change….

Trowa : ça peut changer beaucoup…

(silence)

Trowa : écoutes, personne ne te considère comme anormal alors enlèves-toi cette idée de la tête

Duo : c'est pourtant ce que je suis !!!

Trowa : non… tu es juste attiré par les mecs, c'est tout

Duo : tu dis ça comme si c'était banal

Trowa : pour moi ça l'est. Chacun est libre d'aimer qui il veut, homme ou femme ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi. Quatre et Wufei pensent comme moi sinon ils ne se feraient pas autant de soucis à ton sujet.

Duo : pourtant… j'ai l'impression de trahir ce en quoi j'ai toujours cru…. J'ai l'impression que… enfin que c'est mal…

(silence)

Trowa : c'est parce que tu as été élevé dans un esprit fort religieux. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte des sentiments que tu éprouves

Duo : peut-être mais…

Trowa : tu as encore des doutes ?

Duo : c'est pas facile… j'ai dû mal à le reconnaître moi-même alors le regard des autres…. J'ai peur… j'ai peur que si jamais on venait à découvrir ce que je suis que…

Trowa : tu es toi et ça personne ne pourra le changer. Si une personne tient vraiment à toi et se dit être ton ami, le fait que tu sois homosexuel ne changera rien.

Duo : je ne sais pas…

Trowa : écoutes, lorsque Wufei l'a appris, a-t-il demandé à changer de chambre ? Quatre t'évite-t-il ?

Duo : …non…

Trowa : tu vois

(silence)

Trowa : je pense qu'il faut savoir vivre avec son temps. Aujourd'hui l'homosexualité n'est plus un sujet tabou et ceux qui éprouvent ce genre d'attirance n'en ont pas honte et sont près à le clamer haut et fort s'il le faut. Il n'y a qu'à regarder Zechs et Treize pour le comprendre

Duo : Zechs et Treize ?!!!

Trowa, avec un sourire taquin : hey !! C'est pas pour rien que Zechs est surnommé l'âme damnée de Treize !!! Faut être complètement aveugle ou amoureux pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

L'Américain rougit à cette remarque qui lui était tout particulièrement adressé.

Trowa : quoi qu'il est soit, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur nous

(silence)

Duo : m'ci

Trowa : bah…. C'est fait pour ça les amis…. Par contre, il faudrait p'tete aller rassurer les autres.. ils t'ont vu passer comme une flèche et doivent se poser des questions…

Opinant de la tête, le dieu de la mort revêtit son plus beau sourire avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à ses compagnons.


	6. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

Réponses aux reviews :

Yuna Chan 02 : elle arrive !! elle arrive !!

Kaya Kunami : merci ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir Arigato

Yohina : et tu n'as pas encore tout vu regard mega angélique (Beuh ? pourquoi Lorelei me dit que la vérité se cache ailleurs ?)

My Sweet Love Chapitre 5 : une passion nommée Yui… [part 2] 

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'annonce de la fameuse mission. Grâce au français, le shinigami avait repris confiance en lui et paraissait un rien plus joyeux.

Leur restait un problème…

Quatre : au faite, elle consiste en quoi la mission ?

Duo : sais pas

Wufei : les professeurs n'ont rien dit ?

Duo : nan

Quatre : ???

Wufei : pas la plus petite information ?

Duo : nan

Wufei : …

Trowa : Heero est peut-être au courant de quelque chose

Duo : gloups …

Trowa : t'inquiètes, c'est moi qui irais demander

Wufei : au faite, nous aussi on part en mission

Quatre : oui, j'ai entendu Sally en parler

Duo : ??? Il s'agit de quoi ?

Trowa : armement militaire

Wufei : la routine

Duo, en soupirant : quelle chance !!!!

Quatre : parles pour toi. Marre de me taper Une à chaque fois

Wufei : mouarf….. je l'avais presque oubli

Trowa : t'as vraiment pas de chance…

Wufei : si tu veux, tu peux toujours changer de place avec Duo…

Duo et Quatre : hors de question !!!!!!!!!!

Trowa et Wufei : …

Quatre : Heero est mauvais pour mon empathie

Duo : je ne supporte pas Une, elle me rappelle trop une certaine personne….

Wufei : vous n'êtes pas sociable pour deux sous

Duo : c'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça

Wufei : tu penses à une certaine personne en particulier ?

Duo : nan….. pas du tout

Quatre : si tu veux, on peut arranger ça….

Duo : Quatre 

Quatre : ah ah ah, je plaisante

Duo : …

Trowa : tu devrais quand même t'habituer à lui. vous allez quand même vivre ensemble

Duo : brrr… ne m'en parle pas, j'en ai des frissons partout

Quatre : je ne te comprends pas, tu devrais en être heureux

Wufei : le hic, c'est qu'il est au courant de rien

Duo : ….

Quatre : arf…. 

(silence)

Quatre : il faudrait p'tete le lui dire, nan ?

Duo : hors de question !!! Tu imagines la situation ? Elle risque d'être encore plus compliquée que maintenant….

Trowa : je te comprends mais d'un autre côté….

Tous : …

La situation était délicate. Personne ne savait comment le Japonais allait réagir face à la nouvelle.

Wufei : excuses-moi de te demander ça, Trowa, mais tu es le plus âgé d'entre-nous et…

(silence)

Trowa : pour moi, le mieux serait de le lui dire, au moins on serait comment agir mais…

Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'Américain….

Duo : je…

Quatre : on ne veut pas te forcer la main, Duo. On sait que c'est très dur pour toi. Seulement…

(silence)

Duo : ça faciliterait la vie de tout le monde, hein ?

Trowa : non… ça te faciliterait ta vie

Duo : mais s'il le prend mal ?

Wufei : bah… difficile d'être plus insociable qu'il ne l'est en ce moment…

Quatre : Wufei !!! 

Wufei : je ne dis que la vérit

(silence)

Trowa : on fait quoi ?

Duo : j'peux y réfléchir ?

Wufei : ça ne devrait changer grand chose vu qu'il ne réapparaîtra pas avant…

Quatre : Wufei !!!

Wufei : pff… je ne dis plus rien…

Duo : 

Trowa : bon, j'vais voir si je peux obtenir des informations auprès de Sally avant d'aller voir l'objet de tes désirs…

Duo : tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !!!

Trowa : il faut beau aujourd'hui….

Duo : Trowa !!!!

C'est avec un regard rempli de sous-entendu que le Français quitta ses compagnons.


	7. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

My Sweet Love Chapitre 6 : une Yugi-pause 

Wufei : bon, on fait quoi ?

Quatre : on se fait une partie de Yu-Gi-oh ? [[1]]

Duo : viiiiiiiiii !!!

Quatre : en double ?

Duo : on a besoin d'une autre personne pour ça, non ?

Wufei : bah….. suffit de demander

S'emparant du téléphone qui se trouvait dans la pièce, le chinois composa un numéro sur le clavier.

Wufei : Hilde ? on a besoin de toi….

(cinq minutes plus tard…)

Hilde : hello, Boys !!

Duo : hi girl !!

Wufei : salut toute seule !!

Quatre : 'jour, Hilde

Hilde : c'est quoi que ce mega problème ?

Wufei : on a besoin d'un quatrième joueur pour une partie de Yugi

Hilde : HEIN !!!!

Quatre : elle a de la voix….

Duo : c'est sur…..

Hilde : normal, j'allais en cours lorsque vous m'avez appelé comme si c'était la fin du monde !!!

Wufei : bah…. C'est pas le cas ?

Hilde : NAN !!!!

Duo : avoues que notre compagnie est plus agréable que celle des zozos de ta classe

Hilde, en faisant la moue : t'as pas tort….. surtout que j'ai la greluche avec moi en première heure…

Wufei : tu vois que c'était une bonne idée

Hilde : …nan…. J'ai pas mon deck avec moi

Duo : pas de problème. On peut t'en prêter un, pas vrai, Q-Chan ?

Quatre : bien sur Tu peux choisir…..

(Dix minutes plus tard….)

Hilde : je fusionne son zombie avec mon démon de feu. Notre attaque passe à 2800 et notre défense à 2600.

Wufei : avec ça, on attaque votre espèce de plante bizarre

Duo : grrrr c'est pas une plante bizarre, c'est un dino

Wufei : il a plus grand chose à voir avec un dino ton truc

Duo : grrrr répète un peu ?!!!

Quatre : du calme 

Duo : mais c'était mon dino !!!!

Wufei : nia nia nia

Duo : ....

Hilde : on dirait des gosses.....

Duo : vengeance …

Hilde : bon à vous de jouer

Quatre : je sacrifie trois monstres de ma main et je fais entrer en jeu mon Blue Eyes Dragon

Duo : j'utilise ma carte fusion et fusionne mes deux Blue Eyes Dragon avec le sien.

Hilde : hein ? Depuis quand tu as deux Blue Eyes ?

Duo : depuis que j'ai encore des cartes face cachées

Hilde : mais c'est pas juste !!!

Duo : niak niak

Quatre : comme on a la carte Lord of Dragon, la magie te les pièges n'ont aucun effet sur nos monstres de type dragon

Wufei : ….

Hilde : ….

(silence)

Hilde : on fait quoi ?

Wufei : ils ont trois Blue Eyes Dragon fusionné, deux Red Eyes Dragon, le sifflet, le Lord of Dragon…[[2]]

Hilde : bref, on est mal barr

Wufei : ouep…..

Hilde : …..

Wufei : .....

(silence)

Hilde et Wufei : ..... on abandonne....

Duo : yattta !!!!!!!!!!!

Hilde : n'empêche que vous êtes trop chanceux….. Cinq dragons en main…..

Quatre : n'exagérons rien 

Duo : we're the best !!

Wufei : Maxwell.....

Duo : hé hé.....

Hilde : on joue la revanche ?

Quatre : d'accord mais cette fois, c'est nous qui commençons

Hilde : pas de problème

Duo : tu coupes ?

Wufei : oki

* * *

[1] Jeux très à la mode dans mes fics

[2] Je sais… c'est LE jeu de pété mais bon…. J'aurais pu faire pire --à Exodia


	8. Chapitre 7

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

Réponses aux reviews :

ShinOyasumi : m'ci pour ta review Elle me fait très plaisir (surtout que je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas massacrer un seul personnage… ce qui est dure mais bon)

Miss Faust : tu peux utiliser le terme « s'annonce » car ça sera une très longue fic (euh… une trentaine de chapitre ?). d'ailleurs comme les chapitres sont assez court, vais les publier 2x par semaines (euh… bon je m'avance peut-être un peu là '). Pour l'infiltration… c'est du top secret o (sinon ça ne serait plus drôle). Sinon, il est vrai que j'écris assez vite ces derniers temps… mais ça s'explique par le fait que je dois avoir plus de 30 fics en cours (woé, c'est possible) que je dois achevé avant septembre… (vive les paris stupide…) Affaire à suivre….

Yohina : c'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans cette fic…. soupir le pire c'est que ça sera exactement pareil pendant un bon moment mais que, même si c'est très embêtant, va falloir tout lire pour comprendre quand je changerais de tempo (comment ça j'suis sadique ? vi et fière de l'être en plus !!)

My Sweet Love Chapitre 7 : A la recherche d'informations 

N'ayant rien pu apprendre de nouveau auprès de Sally, le Français n'eut pas d'autre choix que de partir à la recherche de l'expert en informatique. Il trouva ce dernier dans le hangar à Gundam, occupé à refaire une énième vérification sur Wing.

Trowa : Heero ? J'peux te parler deux secondes ?

Heero : hn….

De mauvaise grâce, le Japonais regagna la terre ferme et se planta devant lui sans dire un mot.

Trowa : j'aimerais te parler de la mission

(froncement de sourcils de la part de l'intéressé)

Trowa : aucun d'entre nous ne sait de quoi il s'agit hormis le fait que tu feras équipe avec Duo

Heero : ….. (Trad. : ah….)

Trowa : je comprends parfaitement que cela doit rester le plus secret possible et je ne te demande pas de nous dévoiler quoique ce soit mais si tu pouvais en toucher un mot à Duo…

Heero : …

Trowa : 

(silence)

Heero : …. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que vous mais si ça peut vous faire plaisir.....

Trowa, soulag : merci, Heero

Le Japonais se contenta d'hausser significativement les épaules

Heero : je pars en reconnaissance, il n'a qu'à venir me trouver à mon retour

Considérant la discussion comme clause, le hacker fit demi-tour et regagna son perchoir situé à deux mètres d'altitude

Le Français le regarda se remettre au travail avant de quitter le hangar. Pendant un court moment, il avait cru que l'Asiatique allait l'envoyer promener. Chance ou pas, ce ne fut pas le cas… il se devait d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.

Il retrouva ces derniers au salon, en pleine partie de Yu-Gi-oh

Quatre : et grâce à mon Dark Magicien, j'achève votre Golem. On a gagn

Hilde : rappelles- moi de ne plus jouer face à un stratège…..

Duo : victory !!!!!!!!!!

Wufei : ….

Trowa : alors ?

Quatre : deux victoires

Wufei : et de ton côt ?

Trowa : bah….. pas grand chose de nouveau…

Duo : c'est-à-dire ?

Trowa : j'peux te parler deux secondes ?

Les pilotes comprirent tout de suite pourquoi le Français faisait autant de mystère. En effet, si l'on exceptait Zechs et Treize, seul eux étaient au courant de la situation

Duo : vi vi

Hilde : euh…..

Trowa : je te le ramène tout de suite

(cinq minutes plus tard)

Duo : je t'écoute

Trowa : j'ai parlé à Heero

Duo, pas très à l'aise : et ?

Trowa, en haussant les épaules : il ne sait pas grand chose non plus apparemment. Seulement il veut bien te donner les infos qu'il détient

Duo : en clair ?

Trowa : il a une petite mission à effectuer mais tu pourras aller lui parler dès son retour

Duo : gloups lui parler……..

Trowa : oui….. je pense que tu devrais en profiter pour le lui dire aussi

Duo : hein ?!! Tu veux que je lui dise qu'il me plait ?!!!

Trowa, en rigolant : pas tout à fait. commence déjà par lui dire que tu es homo et observe sa réaction

Duo : et s'il essaye de me tuer ?

Trowa : hum…… c'est fort probable

Duo : Trowa !!! 

Trowa : bah….. tu n'auras qu'à crier très fort et on viendra te sauver...

Duo, très convaincu : mouais…… ça c'est valable que si on est pas dans sa chambre…. Elle est insonorisée…

Trowa : hum hum…. On peut savoir comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Duo : euh…… 

Hilde : Duo !!! Trowa !!! On va faire un tour en ville, vous venez ?

Trowa : …. On en reparlera plus tard….


	9. Chapitre 8

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

My Sweet Love Chapitre 8 : Dilemme 

Allongé sur son lit, le dieu de la mort fixait le plafond sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il pouvait entendre la respiration régulière du chinois à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir dormir du sommeil du juste tout comme lui !!!

Seulement voilà, il n'était pas lui et devait faire face à une montagne de question lui passant par la tête. Parmi elles, une existentialiste : devait-il avouer la vérité à Heero ?

Tout le monde pensait que c'était la meilleure solution. Seulement…. Seulement les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple. S'il assumait un tant soit peu son homosexualité, il avait encore beaucoup de mal à en parler alors pour ce qui était de se confier à celui qui faisait battre son cœur…

Duo : _pourquoi je ne suis pas comme les autres ?_

Etre comme les autres… l'avait-il été un jour ?

Ne supportant pas de rester sans rien faire, le shinigami décida d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin, désert à cette heure tardive.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il se glissa hors de la chambre, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler une paire de chaussures ou même un survêtement.

Son ombre se projetait sur les murs telle une âme errante cherchant une quelconque rédemption. Sa démarche féline était de loin l'une des plus silencieuses de toute la caserne. Seule une seule personne le battait dans ce domaine.

Au bout de dix minutes, il arriva enfin à la lumière de la lune. Cette dernière éclairait de sa face l'ensemble du jardin. C'était la pleine lune.

Il ne faisait pas très chaud mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa ballade nocturne d'un pas léger.

Duo : wouahhh !!!! Que c'est tranquille !!!

Ravi, il se mit à courir comme un gamin avant de se laisser tomber au milieu de la pelouse.

L'Américain affectionnait tout particulièrement ces instants où il pouvait faire abstraction de tous ses soucis. Contrairement à ce que pensaient ses amis, il était d'une nature timide et très réservée, c'est pourquoi rester seul avec le Japonais lui faisait si peur.

Sentant un regard posé sur lui, il ouvrit un instant les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt et les rouvrir aussi vite

Duo : Hee… Heero ?

Heero : ... non, le pape. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Cette voix… c'était bien la sienne… pourtant…

Le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds, il retint difficilement le sifflement appréciateur qui lui venait aux lèvres. Où était passé l'éternelle spandex noir et le débardeur vert trop grand ?

Il se posait encore la question lorsque le brun lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever…


	10. Chapitre 9

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

My Sweet Love Chapitre 9 : discussion au clair de lune 

Duo : euh... ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Heero : assez longtemps pour te voir courir comme un gosse et te laisser tomber par terre

Duo, rouge : 

Honteux d'être ainsi pris sur le fait, le G-Boys fixa ses pieds et, sans trop savoir comment, trébucha. Il ne dut son salut qu'à son vis-à-vis qui, lui ayant tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever, l'attira à lui pour l'éviter de se retrouver par terre. Dans les bras du brun, le dieu de la mort se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les choses

Duo, pivoine : sorry 

Pour toute réponse, le perfect soldier enleva son long parka et le lui posa sur les épaules

Duo : ???

Heero, moqueur : c'est pas une tenue pour se promener… j'ose à peine pensée aux commentaires des gardes

L'Américain mit une bonne minute pour comprendre où le Japonais voulait en venir et de prendre une teinte plus rouge que rouge [[1]].

Vêtu d'un simple short et un tee-shirt long, il devait donner une sacrée image…

Heero : tu peux marcher ou il faut que je te porte ?

Etait-ce une phrase purement ironique ou bien…

Soupire de résignation… haussement d'épaule…

Avec une facilité incroyable, le hacker se saisit de l'américain et le mit sur son dos avant de prendre son sac de sport.

Duo : hey !! T'étais sérieux ?

Heero : bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Duo : ben…. 

Heero : baisses la tête

Le shinigami s'exécuta plus à cause du ton employé qu'autre chose.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans les couloirs sans rien dire avant d'arriver devant la chambre du japonais.

Heero : tiens ça 30 secondes

L'adolescent opina de la tête et saisit le sac qui lui tendait le brun.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se trouvait assis sur le lit de ce dernier, une tasse de café aux creux des mains.

Le hacker avait instauré une certaine distance entre lui et le dieu de la mort afin que celui-ci ne se sente pas aussi mal à l'aise que la dernière fois.

Heero : on peut savoir ce que tu faisais dehors ?

Duo :arrivais pas à dormir. Et toi ?

Heero : hum…. Mission

Duo : tu viens seulement de rentrer ?

Heero : hum…

(silence)

Duo : euh... Trowa m'a dit que...

Heero : tu veux en parler maintenant ?

Duo : ben….C'est-à-dire que….

Le shinigami était partagé entre l'envi de fuir au plus vite cette pièce et celle de rester et d'en connaître plus sur la mission et sur son futur partenaire…

Finalement…

Duo : tu dois être fatigué… alors on…

Heero : … ça me dérange pas

Duo : tu es sûr que…

Mais déjà, le pilote du Wing s'était éclipsé dans un coin de la chambre. Il revint moins d'une minute plus tard avec un dossier aussi gros qu'une bible

Duo : _c'est ça que Trowa appelle quelques infos insignifiantes ?_

Heero : …. On peut commencer

* * *

[1] les lessives lavent bien plus blanc que blanc


	11. Chapitre 10

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : c'est vrai que la fic n'avance pas beaucoup et qu'avec ces prochains chapitres… elle n'avancera pas beaucoup nan plus (…) mais c'est fait exprès pour que l'on puisse mieux comprendre la psychologie des personnages et l'univers où va se passer l'histoire (où plutôt pour comprendre l'idée à 2 balles que j'ai en tête pour cette fic)

ShinOyasumi : m'ci pour ta review l'histoire avance petit à petit (mais c'est voulu)… Pour Duo, il va devoir faire face à ses sentiments mais aussi… (préfère ne pas en dire plus pour le moment…)

My Sweet Love Chapitre 10 : la mission 

Heero : pousses-toi un peu

Se reculant un rien sur sa droite, le shinigami observa son compagnon s'installer à l'indienne juste en face de lui. ouvrant le dossier, il commença ses explications.

Heero : voici le bâtiment que l'on doit infiltrer

Duo, en faisant la moue : une école…

Heero : pas exactement, c'est un campus universitaire

Duo : hein ?! mais comment veux-tu que…

Heero : plus tard.

(silence)

Heero : cette université est un monde à part entière : magasins, cinéma, discothèque, … on y trouve de tout et pour tous les goûts.

Duo : qu'est-ce qu'on doit y faire ?

Heero, en haussant les épaules : on ne le saura qu'une fois sur place

(lui passant une série de photos)

Heero : comme tu peux le constater, c'est le top niveau point de vue sécurité. Une fois le semestre commencé, impossible de sortir du campus

Duo : un vrai piège à rats

Heero : c'est une façon de voir

(silence)

Duo : et pour la couverture ?

Heero : étudiants

Duo : excuses-moi mais comment veux-tu nous faire passer pour des jeunes de 17 ans ?

Heero : 19

Duo : c'est pareil. Je ne…… hein ?!!!! 19 ?!!!!

Heero : hum….

Duo : mais c'est pas possible !!!

Heero : si… il suffit que tu te coupe les cheveux d'une dizaine de centimètres et que tu changes ta tenue vestimentaire.

Duo : c'était pour cela les mesures ?

Heero : hum…

(silence)

Duo : et tu crois vraiment que ça peut marcher ?

Heero : hum…

(silence)

Duo : et pour le logement ? Internat, je suppose ?

Heero : non… appartement

(nouvelles séries de photos)

Heero : … il n'est pas très loin de l'école et ça nous évitera toute une série de problème

Duo : on peut faire ça ?

Heero : non, mais on s'en fiche

Duo : …

Heero : autre question ?

Duo : vi….. Pourquoi moi ?

Heero : je ne sais pas, c'est pas moi qui ait choisi. Ça pose un problème ?

Duo : non, c'est juste que…

Heero : ???

Duo : Heero…. Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise....


	12. Chapitre 11

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

My Sweet Love Chapitre 11 : Aveu 

Duo : Heero… il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise… seulement je…

L'Américain soupira de malaise. Savoir les prunelles cobalt posées sur lui ne lui facilitait pas les choses. D'un autre côté, il savait pertinemment que s'il ne lui disait pas maintenant, il ne lui dirait jamais et que la situation risquait de s'aggraver.

Duo : _ne pas faire de bêtises…. Se contenter du strict minimum… bon Dieu qu'il est sexe comme ça !!!! Mais à quoi je pense, moi !!!_

Heero : Duo ?

Le natté rougit sous l'intonation employée : à la fois douce et suave à vous faire frémir de plaisir.

Etonné par le comportement du shinigami, le Japonais se mit à le détailler plus scrupuleusement, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, avant d'aboutir à une conclusion dès plus normale dans ce genre de situation.

Heero : tu veux faire équipe avec Wufei ?

Duo : Nan !!!

(silence)

Duo : c'est pas ça, c'est que….

(silence)

Duo : … j'ai peur de ne pas être la personne qu'il te faut

Heero : c'est-à-dire ?

Duo : je…

Saisissant la main de son vis-à-vis, il y traça quelques mots pour remplacer ces mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir de ses lèvres.

Heero : …

(silence)

Heero : … ça ne me pose aucun problème

Duo : hein ?!!

(silence)

Heero : ça devrait ?

(silence)

Duo, en secouant la tête : je… je ne sais pas… les choses seraient peut-être plus faciles si tu étais dégoûté ou que….

Heero : baka… je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça…

Duo : mais….

Heero : tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux

Duo : je…

Comme à sa mauvaise habitude lorsqu'il considérait un sujet comme clos, le hacker s'éclipsa. Resté seul, l'Américain fixa la porte de la salle de bain par laquelle s'était éclipsé le brun. Si on lui avait dit qu'il aurait été capable de bavarder ainsi durant une bonne heure avec le brun comme si de rien était sans s'en fuir, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Pas plus qu'il n'aurait cru que ce dernier l'invite à rester pour le restant de la nuit. Mais est-il sage d'accepter ? Il ne le savait pas trop… S'il retournait dans cet état dans sa chambre, il réveillerait probablement Wufei et il n'avait aucune envie de passer un véritable interrogatoire.

Se roulant en boule, tel un félin, il attendit que le Japonais daigne refaire son apparition….


	13. Chapitre 12

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

My Sweet Love Chapitre 12 : Réflexions 

Heero tourna le robinet, exposant son corps au fluide chaud qui s'en écoulait abondamment.

Il avait été frappé par la dualité qui habitait l'Américain. Tour à tour moqueur ou bout en train, il cachait une pudeur et une timidité étonnante pour un soldat une face que lui seul semblait connaître…

L'aveu du dieu de la mort ne l'avait qu'à moitié surpris. Pas qu'il eut été facile de le deviner à son comportement – que du contraire – c'était sa nervosité à son égard qui l'avait quelque peu trahit.

A vrai dire, le brun avait complètement viré au rouge fluo rien qu'en sachant que le hacker le passait au microscope.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait laissé infiltrer son espace vital ?

Il n'en savait trop rien. Pour le bien de la future mission ou tout simplement parce qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

Heero était quelqu'un de très solitaire et, apprendre qu'il devait faire équipe avec un autre pilote pour cette infiltration, l'avait encore moins enchanté que de savoir que son père vivait toujours.

Pourtant, à y réfléchir, Duo était celui qui le dérangeait le moins. Consciencieux dans son travail, il était capable de suivre des ordres mais aussi d'improviser le cas échéant et ce, sans parler de sa capacité à s'introduire n'importe où, avec une efficacité remarquable.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça… il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance qu'il pourrait lui faire confiance… ce qui ne saurait être de trop vu la mission qu'ils allaient accomplir…

Fermant l'arrivée d'eau, il s'empara distraitement d'un essuie se trouvant à sa portée.

Dans trois jours, ils devraient prendre le train pour Medisile. A la métropole, une nouvelle correspondance les attendrait et les amènerait au campus, leur destination finale.

Durée de la mission ? Inconnue, tout comme son but. Autant dire qu'ils marchaient dans un blizzard des plus complet.

Enfilant un peignoir, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la glace et balaya la mèche rebelle qui lui tombait devant les yeux. C'était chaque fois pareille lorsqu'il se lavait les cheveux.

Un soupir exaspéré… une dernière tentative…

Renonçant à leur faire entendre raison, il sortit de la salle de bain et s'aperçut que le dieu de la mort ne dormait toujours pas.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à se dévisager avant que le hacker ne prit la parole sur un ton dès plus amusé.

Heero : dis donc…. Tu comptes me regarder longtemps comme ça ? Si je te plais tant, autant me le dire directement, je ne m'en offusquerais pas.

Devant de tels propos, le shinigami ne sut plus où se mettre et alla se réfugier sous les draps, mort de honte. De sa cachette, il pouvait entendre le rire léger de son compagnon se dirigeant vers le placard.


	14. Chapitre 13

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

My Sweet Love Chapitre 13 : dans les bras d'Heero... 

Réfugié sous les draps, le shinigami risqua un oeil en dehors de sa cachette pour voir le Japonais ranger consciencieusement ses vêtements dans l'armoire [[1]]

Duo, timidement : ça te dérange si je reste ?

Heero : non

Duo : même après….

Heero : Duo …

Duo, en se retranchant derrière la couette : d'accord…. Seulement….

Heero : j'ai compris

(silence)

Heero : allé, pousses-toi un peu

L'Américain ne se fit pas dire deux fois et quelques secondes plus tard, l'expert en informatique l'avait rejoint sous les draps au grand soulagement du brun qui s'en serait voulu de le voir dormir sur le sofa. Cependant, la proximité de leurs deux corps ne fit que renforcer les rougeurs du natté qui bénissait mentalement l'obscurité les environnant. La situation lui échappait complètement et il se demandait ce qu'il était censé faire à présent.

Un quart d'heure s'était écoulé et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil….

Duo : _un Wing…. Un Deathscythe…. Un Heavy Arms...... __un Sandrock.... Un Nataku….. Un Tallgeese…. TT je veux dormir !!!!!!!!_

Seulement rien que de penser que le Japonais était si près de lui suffisait  le maintenir éveillé.

Duo : _inspirer….. Expirer….. Faire le vide….. Ne penser à rien…… surtout à rien…….._

Heero, à ½ assoupi : ….. T'es vraiment pénible…..

Enjambant son compagnon, ce dernier prit la place côté fenêtre avant d'attirer l'Américain à lui

Duo : euh….. je…..

H, aux portes des songes : dors.....

Duo : vi……

Se blottissant contre la poitrine protectrice qui lui était offerte, il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre Morphée.

Après s'être assuré que le pilote dormait bel et bien, le Japonais se laissa à son tour gagner par le sommeil

* * *

[1] eh vi…… il a loupé le plus beau…… hé h


	15. Chapitre 14

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : tu vas pouvoir constater que Heero est de plus en plus étrange dans ces chapitres (à moins que se soit mon cerveau…) mais bon, Duo, lui, reste le même est-ce un bien ou bien….

ShinOyasumi : c'est vrai qu'il est pas à l'aise, notre p'tit shinigami et je ne pense pas que ça va s'arranger pour lui mdr

Bibou : notre petit Heero va montrer des autres facettes de sa personnalités qui risquent de surprendre Duo o (et pendant ce temps là, les autres….)

Gayanna : bah Heero ne pense pas beaucoup... il agit.... Par contre, je vais torturer Duo encore un p'tit peu plus (eh vi, j'chuis sadique !!)

My Sweet Love

Chapitre 14 : Mais où se cache Duo ? [part 1]

Le Chinois ganga la cuisine commune aux pilotes de Gundam, les sourcils froncés.

Wufei : ….C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait….

Quatre : ???

Wufei : vous n'auriez pas vu Duo ?

Trowa : vous n'êtes pas censé partager la même chambre ?

Wufei : c'est ce que je pensais aussi

Quatre : tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas….

Wufei : ses draps ne sont même pas défaits

Trowa : tu as vérifié que la fenêtre était bien fermée ?

Quatre : Trowa ?!! ;;

Wufei : c'est l'une des premières choses que j'ai fait après avoir vérifié l'ensemble des placards, le toit et les conduits d'aérations

Quatre : tu n'aurais pas pu chercher dans des endroits un peu plus…. commun ?

Wufei : tu l'as déjà vu se réfugier dans des endroits normaux ?

Quatre : ben… ;;

(silence)

Quatre : il a peut-être été parler à Heero ?

Trowa : impossible, Heero n'est pas dans le hangar donc pas rentr

(silence)

Wufei : c'est qu'il a prit la fuite

Quatre : Wufei ?!!! ;;

Wufei : ben quoi…..

L'arrivée du médecin des rebelles interrompit la conversation

Sally : salut vous autres !!

Tous : 'jour

Sally : …. ? tiens, Duo dort toujours ?

Trowa : non….. il est en ballade

Sally, en soupirant : dire que j'avais besoin de lui…

Trowa : un problème ?

Sally, en secouant la tête : non, c'est juste pour une vaccination…. Tant pis, je vais voir après Heero

Wufei : il n'est pas là non plus

Sally : ah bon ? pourtant J a déjà reçu son rapport

Tous : …..

(silence)

Wufei : si quelqu'un comprend quelque chose….

Trowa : ….on te fera signe….

Quatre : ….. ;;


	16. Chapitre 15

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

My Sweet Love Chapitre 15 : Mais où se cache Duo ? [part 2] 

Onze heures trente venait de sonner et toujours aucune nouvelle du pilote de Deathscythe.

Quatre, inquiet : alors ?

Wufei : rien et de votre côt ?

Trowa : rien non plus, et toi, Quatre ?

Quatre : je n'ai rien trouv

Tous : soupir …..

(silence)

Trowa : bon, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux y aller sans lui. de toute façon, il sait où nous joindre au cas où et on ne peut pas annuler la réservation

Wufei : tu as raison mais je vais quand même lui laisser un mot, on ne sait jamais avec lui

Trowa : oui, mieux vaut être prévoyant

Quatre : Trowa !!! Wufei !!! ;;

Wufei : hum…. Tu as raison, Quatre, un mot ne suffit pas. je vais en mettre un autre dans la chambre

Quatre : j'abandonne…… vous êtes vraiment désespérant…

Wufei : bah…..

(silence)

Wufei : tu te fais trop de soucis, Quatre. Il doit certainement être dans un coin à lire un manga où en train d'embêter son monde

Quatre : j'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas….

Trowa : que veux-tu dire ?

Quatre : hier soir, je l'ai senti fort instable. Je pense que contrairement à ce qu'il voudrait nous faire croire, il supporte mal à la situation

Wufei : tu veux parler de Heero ?

Quatre : il n'y a pas que ça…

Trowa : ils doivent avoir une discussion à son retour

Tous : ….

(silence)

Wufei : cette histoire commence fameusement à se compliquer. D'un côté nous avons Duo qui a du mal à se démêler avec ses sentiments, de l'autre nous avons Hilde qui est folle de lui.

Quatre : et à cela il faut ajouter une Relena qui court après Heero, le mamour de Duo

Tous : soupir….

Trowa : et si on y réfléchissait après le déjeuner ?

Wufei : bonne idée !!!


	17. Chapitre 16

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

My Sweet Love Chapitre 16 : un réveil en douceur 

Lorsque l'américain ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de constater que le brun était toujours à ses côtés

Heero : bien dormi ?

(hochement timide de la tête)

Duo : tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Heero : hum…

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnon, il remarqua que le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel. Nul doute qu'il était midi passé.

Le pilote posa à nouveau son regard sur le japonais. ce dernier le détaillait, accoudé sur l'oreiller, avec une lueur un brin moqueuse

Qui dit croisement de regard dit aussi….

Heero : …. Tu rougis bien facilement….

Duo, pivoine : je…

Il n'y pouvait rien. La proximité du brun et l'ensemble des pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit en ce moment lui faisait complètement perdre ses moyens. La main que le hacker avait posé sur ses hanches, accentuait encore plus cet effet

Heero : je vais finir par croire que c'est moi qui te mets dans ses états…

Nouvelle rougeur…. Il repensait à sa remarque d'hier…

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, le pilote du Wing lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de confirmer ses dires.

Heero : si tel était le cas, j'espère au moins que tu me le diras comme tu l'as fait hier soir…

Le dieu de la mort le regarda attentivement. Il n'y avait rien d'ironique dans ses paroles, que du contraire, elles respiraient la sincérité.

Il aurait voulu lui répondre seulement…. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'instant, c'était l'envie de pleurer. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait pensé que le hacker était quelqu'un de froid, distant, incapable d'émotion et maintenant…. Maintenant il s'avérait être celui qui le comprenait le mieux ; il l'acceptait tel qu'il était…

Conscient de l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'américain, l'asiatique resserra son étreinte et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front…


	18. Chapitre 17

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

Réponses aux reviews :

Gayanna : bah euh…. Que pourrait penser Heero… hum… mystère… mais il ne semble pas indifférent à notre p'tit shinigami national (à traduire par : Duo qui s'interroge de plus en plus ou bien….) !!

Miss Faust : et voici la suite !!! mais toujours pas le début de la mission…. On se demanderait presque pourquoi…

Selenna : M'ci beaucoup pour ta review !! Voici les prochains chapitres

Iriachan2000 : ta review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, j'avais jamais vu mon histoire sous cet angle… (l'auteur qui essayait de faire une simple romance et qui ne trouve que le moyen de la compliquer). Je n'ai nullement l'intention de faire de Heero une source de problème… enfin… pour le moment… mega regard sceptique

Jeri : Heero ? trop gentil ? prend son air le plus innocent possible je ne l'avais même pas remarqué…. bon d'accord j'suis pas convaincante du tout… mais à part toi, personne n'a été choqué par son comportement mdr Certes, c'est assez inhabituelle de ma part, donc tu peux t'attendre à un événement bizarre quelques part dans les prochains chapitres… Bon pour la longueur des chapitres, c'est surtout par facilité. Chaque changement de scène = un chapitre. C'était plus simple pour moi. En tout cas, contente que cette histoire te plaise

Supervovo : à la base, ça devait être une bête histoire classique… mais j'ai complètement raté mon coup, pour ne pas changer mdr. (au passage, m'ci iria de me faire de la pub o). En tout cas, j'chuis contente que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant

My Sweet Love Chapitre 17 : le come-back du club des 3 

La sonnerie se mit à retentir dans l'ensemble des couloirs. Dans un seul et même mouvement, toutes les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir une foule d'élèves.

Hilde, satisfaite : wouahhhhhhhhh !!! Finit !!!

Relena : tu as l'air heureuse

Hilde : normal, les cours sont terminés

Relena : c'est vrai que les cours de Noin sont…..

Tous : mega soupir …..

Alicia : que comptez-vous faire ?

Relena : c'est évident, je vais aller voir Heero, et toi ?

Hilde : je vais aller faire ma déclaration en bonne et du forme à Duo. Ça fait trop longtemps que cette situation dure

Alicia : ne me dis pas que tu ne sors toujours pas avec ?

Hilde, avec un soupir : c'est pourtant la vérit

Relena : mais il est aveugle ou quoi ?!!

Hilde : va savoir….

Relena : tu veux un coup de main ?

Hilde : je ne sais pas si….

Alicia, en lui posant la main sur l'épaule : les amies c'est fait pour ça

(silence)

Alicia : alors ?

Relena : tu te lances ?

La jeune allemande leur adressa son plus beau sourire et toutes les trois quittèrent l'établissement dans un grand éclat de rire.

Hilde : on s'y prend comment ?

Alicia : je pense que dans ce genre de situation, un tête-à-tête s'impose

Relena : tout à fait d'accord. Nous deux, on attire les autres

Alicia : et toi, tu lui roules un patin et l'affaire est réglée

Hilde : euh….. Elle n'est pas un peu radicale votre méthode ?

Relena et Alicia, en chœur : NON !!!!

Relena : fais confiance aux expertes en la matière !!

C'est vrai, comment crois-tu qu'on a mis la main sur Trowa et Heero ? [[1]]

Et la jeune fille se laissa convaincre par le plan (…) de ses amies

* * *

[1] ceci est purement leur fruit de leur imagination débordante 


	19. Chapitre 18

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

My Sweet Love Chapitre 18 : la belle au bois dormant 

Emmitouflé dans les draps, l'Américain observait son compagnon faire des allé-venus d'un bout à l'autre de l'armoire. Visiblement, il semblait trop absorbé par sa tâche pour lui porter une quelconque attention, ce qui, dans un sens, n'était pas plus mal.

Le dieu de la mort en profita pour passer en revu les derniers événements. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Il avait compté sur le fait que le brun le rejette, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. A vrai dire… tout avait commencé à clocher lorsqu'il avait eu l'idée de cette petite ballade nocturne…

Après cette nuit, il était bien obligé de réviser son opinion : l'iceberg n'était peut être pas aussi gelé que ça.

Le shinigami ne put s'empêcher de penser aux agréables moments qu'il venait de passer dans ses bras. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus jamais les quitter !!

Seulement… il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le Japonais n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier « d'homme s'engageant dans ce genre de relation ». Il était compréhensif, tolérant… m ça s'arrêtait là. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus.

Duo : _c'est vrai qu'avec son physique de Top Model_….

Le soupir poussé malencontreusement par le natté attira l'attention du hacker qui abandonna momentanément ses recherches pour venir voir ce qui se passait.

Heero, sur un ton enjou : Monsieur a un problème ?

Duo, qui ne l'avait pas vu venir : Hee… Heero ?

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de repousser l'une des mèches brunes qui s'était échappée de sa tresse

Heero : tu ferais bien d'aller prendre une douche. Les essuies sont dans le placard de droite et le shampoing sur l'étagère avec les autres produits.

(silence)

Heero : ensuite, nous nous occuperons de ces cheveux

L'Américain se contenta d'opiner de la tête avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain en semi-état de choc.

Il ne comprenait pas. il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui s'évertuait à jouer l'anti-social, se coupait volontairement du monde alors que…

Duo, en soupirant : … il est vraiment trop bien pour moi…

Le brun nageait en plein conte de fée ; jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux pourtant… en même temps, tout ceci lui faisait mal… mal car ce qu'il vivait en cet instant ne pourrait jamais durer… ne pourrait….

Sans prendre garde à ce qu'il faisait, il tourna l'arrivée d'eau froide…


	20. Chapitre 19

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

My Sweet Love Chapitre 19 : un quatrième membre pour le club des 3 

A mi-chemin entre l'école et la caserne, les trois jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent à un salon de thé pour peaufiner leur plan de bataille.

Hilde : tout cela est bien beau mais je te signale qu'ils vivent retranché dans leur quartier

Alicia : j'ai tout prévu, regardes !!!

Hilde : mais c'est….

Alicia, toute fière : les nouvelles cartes de Yu-Gi-Oh en avant-première !! nul doute qu'ils montreront le bout de leur nez

Hilde : dire que je me suis mise à jouer rien que pour me rapprocher de lui….

Relena, soupir : au moins ça te fait un moyen de pression sur lui, c'est déjà ça…

(silence)

Alicia : on fait comme ça ?

Hilde : ça marche

C'est ce moment que choisit l'étendard des White Fang pour faire son apparition

Dorothy : salut les filles !!

Toutes : salut !!

Relena : tu n'as pas cours ?

Dorothy : comme tu peux le voir et vous ?

Hilde : terminée

Alicia : … ? Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

Dorothy : oh …. Nul part…

Relena : à qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? on ne se met pas sur son trente et un uniquement par pur hasard

Dorothy : c'est-à-dire que…..

Hilde : tu comptes aller voir Wufei, c'est ça ?

Dorothy, en soupirant : on ne peut décidément rien vous cacher…

Alicia : qu'est-ce que tu crois…

(silence)

Relena : tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous, on y va justement

Dorothy : ah bon ?

Alicia : oui, aujourd'hui, Hilde va faire sa déclaration à Duo

Dorothy : vraiment ?

Hilde : c'est-à-dire que……

Relena : oui

(silence)

Relena : alors, tu acceptes d'être des nôtres ?


	21. Chapitre 20

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

My Sweet Love Chapitre 20 : un véritable conte de fée ? 

L'Américain poussa une panoplie de jurons en sentant l'eau froide sur sa peau et s'empressa d'actionner l'eau chaude.

Duo : eh ben… ça m'apprendra à rêvasser….

Préférant ne pas réitérer l'expérience, il s'empressa, tant bien que mal, à laver sa longue chevelure. Ça n'allait pas être une joie pour les sécher mais bon… il improviserait.

Coupant le robinet, il se mit en devoir de les maintenir provisoirement en un chignon au-dessus de sa tête. Une fois le périple accompli, l'Américain s'empara d'un essuie se trouvant dans le placard

Duo : voyons voir…

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, le pilote parcourut du regard l'ensemble de la pièce à la recherche de tout ce qui serait susceptible de l'aider lorsque….

Heero : c'est ceci que tu cherches ?

… il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva dans les bras de son mamour…

Heero : ça devient une habitude chez toi

Duo : …. ;;

Retirant son haut de pyjama, il le lui posa sur les épaules

Heero : ça devrait faire l'affaire le temps que j'en finisse avec tes cheveux

Et il disparut aussi mystérieusement qu'il était arrivé, sous le regard éberlué de son compagnon…

Celui-ci se dépêcha d'enfiler la chemise avant de le rejoindre au pied du lit

Duo : Heero ?

Heero : hum ?

Duo : pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Heero : faire quoi ?

Duo : pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?

Heero : …. On reprendra cette conversation une fois que tu seras un peu plus habill

Le dieu de la mort se mit à rougir violemment sous l'effet de cette remarque

Duo : _à croire qu'il y prend vraiment du plaisir…_

Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Le shinigami se tenait sagement assis sur le lit tandis que l'Asiatique s'occupait de démêler sa chevelure avec une patience et une douceur peu commune.

Si quelqu'un les aurait surpris ainsi, il aurait eu de quoi se poser des questions…

Duo : Heero ?

Heero : hum ?

Duo : Relena et toi...

(silence)

Heero : si c'était réellement le cas, crois-tu que je t'aurais laissé dormir avec moi ?


	22. Chapitre 21

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : si tous les personnages féminin aurait été intelligent, te dis pas la galère pour caser les pilotes ensemble mdr c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça tout compte fait !! (surtout pour ce que je compte en faire ;) )

Supervovo : bah ben pas de changement pour la suite, Duo toujours accro et Heero… bah… c'est Heero mdr Quoique… il devient audacieux notre petit Dudulle

Iriachan : pleure pas !! v'là la suite !! (bon d'accord, je m'améliore toujours pas mais c'est pas ma fauteuuhh )

Yohina : le pauvre Duo est complètement perdu et se demande ce qui va bien lui tomber dessus. Alors en attendant, il profite du moment présent sans se soucier des autres pilotes mdr. Heero, lui bah… toujours aussi intriguant et mystérieux… reste à savoir si c'est un bien ou un tort !!

ShinOyasumi : et ça continue !! Voici les chap suivants toujours aussi… euh… ça se passe de commentaire, je crois ''

**My Sweet Love **

**Chapitre 21 : tenues de camouflage**

Le Japonais passa un dernier coup de peigne avant de poser la THE question

Heero : on fait quoi ?

Où plutôt comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir sortir de la chambre… deux solutions s'offraient à eux : soit ils ouvraient la porte et sortaient tout simplement dans le couloir, soit ils avaient recours à un subterfuge

Duo : euh…. Je ne sais pas

Mais se montrer ensemble était un peu….

Heero : …..

Duo : ….

(silence)

Duo : c'est aujourd'hui le jour de visite de Relena, non ?

A la moue de son compagnon, il sut qu'il avait visé juste

Duo : dans ce cas que dirais-tu de….

Le hacker écouta attentivement ce que lui disait le shinigami et se retint à grand peine de ne pas rire

Heero : tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas…

Duo : disons juste que je veux lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce

Heero : … je veux bien tenter le coup

Duo : really ?

Heero : …. Hum..... pourquoi pas... je sens que je ne vais pas être déçu

L'Américain rougit à l'allusion

Heero : come on... il te faut une tenue de circonstance

Duo : comme ?

Le pilote lui jeta quelques vêtements sur le lit

Heero : comme ceci

Duo, en examinant ceux-ci de plus prêt : où…..

Heero : ….secret

Le dieu de la mort avait un peu de mal à imaginer l'Asiatique dans cet ensemble si moulant mais ne fit aucun commentaire et se changea pendant que ce dernier prit une douche rapide.

Un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la commode….. Seize heures passées…. Décidément le temps s'était écoulé drôlement vite. Dire qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir…..

Heero : prêt ?

Au son de la voix, le pilote se retourna, faisant, par la même occasion, voler sa longue chevelure lui tombant au milieu du dos.

Heero, avec un regard appréciateur : pas mal…

(rougeur)

(silence)

Duo : ….. ? Tes cheveux ?

Le hacker tira sur une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux

Heero : ah ça ?

(silence)

Heero, en haussant les épaules : je ne peux rien y faire tant qu'ils ne sont pas totalement sec

(imaginez les cheveux d'Heero légèrement humide, complètement lisse, sans une seule mèche rebelle, bref un peu comme Omi de WK ou Goku de Saiyuki lorsqu'il a les cheveux trempés)

l'Américain le dévisagea un moment avant de…

Duo : ça te va drôlement bien…


	23. Chapitre 22

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

**My Sweet Love **

**Chapitre 22 : incognito **

Un coup d'œil sur la droite… un coup d'œil sur la gauche…. Personne… rapidement, les deux silhouettes quittèrent leur cachette et s'avancèrent dans le couloir. Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs car, trois cents mètres plus loin, ils tombèrent sur le médecin qui les salua sans même les avoir reconnus.

Duo, en soupirant : et de un…..

Heero : mais reste le plus difficile….

Le hall principal ainsi que l'entrée de la caserne… ceux-ci étaient continuellement noir de monde. Y passé sans se faire remarquer allait relever du défit.

Pourtant c'est suspendu au bras de l'Asiatique que le shinigami fit son entrée.

Tous deux souriants, ils étaient l'image même du couple nageant en plein bonheur.

Mécanicien : qui c'est ? Tu les connais ?

Analyste : non mais la fille est drôlement canon

Soldat : il en a de la chance !!!

En passant près des professeurs, ils eurent la surprise de voir G leur dédier un clin d'œil complice. Décidément, on ne pouvait rien lui cacher…

D'ailleurs, il fut le seul à remarquer la supercherie, parce que se soit…

Wufei : wouahhh !! Le dîner était fabuleux !!

Trowa : je ne te le fais pas dire

Quatre : n'empêche que Duo n'est pas venu nous rejoindre…

Wufei : c'est vrai, ça commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter

Trowa : on va demander aux professeurs, peut-être savent-ils quelque chose….

Wufei : tu as raison

(silence)

Wufei : ??? Quatre ?

Quatre : tilt euh… oui ?

Wufei : on peut savoir ce que tu as ?

Quatre, en secouant la tête : rien je regardais juste…

(tout le monde suivit son regard)

Trowa : ça fait chaud au cœur de voir des personne aussi heureuse par temps de guerre…

Quatre : je pensais exactement la même chose…

(silence)

Wufei : hum…. Un truc me chiffonne…

Trowa : lequel ?

Wufei : un couple pareil, ça devrait pas passer inaperçu alors pourquoi…

…. Ou bien du côté des filles….

Relena, les yeux remplis de cœurs : wouahhhhh !! Il est aussi beau que mon Heero !!!

Alicia : et tu as vu sa silhouette ?!!

Hilde : je le dévorerais bien tout cru..

Dorothy : …..seulement…

(mega soupir)

Alicia : t'as vu comme elle l'agrippe ? Elle a peur qu'il se sauve ?

Relena : ça sera p'tete le cas

Dorothy : mon Wufei, lui au moins m'est fidèle au moins…

…. Bref, personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien….

C'est ainsi que les deux pilotes réussirent à sortir incognito de la caserne sans se douter le moins du monde que tous étaient à leur recherche…


	24. Chapitre 23

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

**My Sweet Love **

**Chapitre 23 : mais où est passé Duo ? [part 3]**

Ils avaient retourné l'ensemble de la caserne, du jardin et de la base de lancement mais rien….. Absolument rien….. Pas la moindre trace de l'Américain.

Wufei, agacé : il a quand même pas pu s'envoler comme ça !! Quelqu'un doit bien être au courant !!

Trowa : je crois que le mieux est de se séparer, on aura plus de chance de le retrouver

Wufei : très bien, je prends l'aile sud

Quatre : je m'occupe du hall et des cuisines

Trowa : on se donne rendez-vous dans une heure ici

… et une heure plus tard…

Quatre : …

Trowa : ….

Wufei : ….

(silence)

Quatre : je crois que le mieux est d'attendre sagement qu'il refasse son apparition

Wufei : pff… il devrait arrêter de fuir ses responsabilités

Quatre : il est juste amoureux ;;

Trowa : amoureux ou pas, les choses s'arrangeraient d'elle-même s'il lui en parlait

Sally : parler de quoi à qui ?

Wufei : oh !!! C'est toi, Sally ?!!!

Trowa : toujours à la recherche de Duo ?

Sally, en soupirant : oui…. Mais il est introuvable….. tout comme Heero d'ailleurs

(silence)

Sally : pourtant je ne comprends pas, personne n'a quitté la caserne après le couvre-feu et j'ai vérifié, Wing est bien rentré donc…

Trowa : Heero devrait être là….

Sally : oui…..

Wufei : tu as vérifié les dortoirs ?

Sally : oui, mais personne

Quatre : nous n'avons plus qu'à demander aux professeurs…

Tous : …..


	25. Chapitre 24

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Miss Faust : c'est ce que j'appelle : « plus c'est flashy, moins on voit… » Franchement, comment ne se rendre compte de rien quant deux canons passent à côté de soi ?!! sont vachi pas dou !! mdr

Kamara : le pire dans tout cela c'est que personne ne se rend compte de rien alors que c'est hyper flashy… faudrait leur donner des cours, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? ;)

Yohina : m'ci pour ta review, elle me fait toujours autant plaisir Au programme de ces chapitres, Duo et Heero en ballade mais pas trop longtemps, ne. Faut bien que j'introduise la mission quelque part…

**My Sweet Love  
**

Chapitre 24 : changement de programme

Alors que le shinigami était occupé à choisir une peluche, une femme d'âge mûre aborda le hacker

Informatrice : vous êtes Heero, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero : …

Informatrice : vous savez qui m'envoi vous prévenir qu'il y a un petit imprévu

(froncement de sourcils)

Informatrice : une taupe s'est infiltré dans l'organisation

(silence)

Heero : des changements ?

Informatrice : le départ est prévu pour ce soir

(silence)

Informatrice : vous serez prêt ?

Heero : pas de problème

(silence)

Informatrice : vous savez qui m'a chargé de vous dire aussi qu'il avait mis deux autres agents sur le coup pour vous épauler. Il a ajouté que vous les reconnaîtriez immédiatement

(silence)

Heero : point de contact ?

Informatrice : Medisile

(silence)

Heero : pour la taupe ?

Informatrice : on s'en occupe

La femme lui glissa discrètement un trousseau de clés dans la poche

Informatrice : la voiture est deux rues plus loin. C'est la Subaru grise dernière modèle. Tous les papiers se trouvent dans la boite à gants

Le pilote opina pour confirmer qu'il avait bien tout enregistré. Satisfait, le contact parti au moment même où le dieu de la mort refaisait son apparition

Duo : ….. ? Un problème ?

Heero : …. Un petit contre-temps. Tu pourras rentrer seul ?

L'Américain hocha de la tête. Le hacker lui passa son parka et lui enfonça une casquette de la même couleur sur le crâne, histoire qu'il passe plus inaperçu

Heero : mon portable est dans la poche

Duo : euh…..

Le Japonais se retourna pour surprendre sur lui le regard gêné et inquiet de son compagnon

Duo : reviens vite…

Il opina et sortit du magasin, non sans avoir réglé le prix de la peluche que le shinigami tenait toujours dans ses bras


	26. Chapitre 25

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

**My Sweet Love**

Chapitre 25 : petit à petit

L'Américain se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de se perdre dans la contemplation du plafond. Après s'être fait sermonner par les trois pilotes et le médecin, il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre sans pendre la peine de manager un morceau. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Glissant sa main dans l'une des poches du parka, il saisit le petit appareil et joua un instant avec avant de le remettre à sa place. Mieux valait ne pas l'abîmer, il s'agissait de ce que l'on faisait de mieux sur le marché et nul doute qu'il avait dû coûter une petite fortune à son propriétaire. Encore que, avec Heero, on ne savait jamais ; il avait toujours un tas de combine…

Heero …

Rien que son prénom suffisait à lui donner des frissons, un seul de ces regards et il était complètement perdu…

Le Japonais provoquait en lui une foule de sentiments contradictoires ; partagé entre l'envie de rester à ses côtés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fuir de peur de trahir le désir qui l'habitait en sa présence.

Timide et bout en train, charmeur et réservé, deux face d'un Maxwell que seul le pilote du Wing connaissait…

Ces dernières vingt-quatre heures avait été, pour l'Américain, un moment féerique, un moment pendant lequel, il avait su mettre sa gêne de côté pour profiter pleinement de l'instant présent

Duo : Carpe… Diem…

Et il en avait bien profité, que se soit dans les jardins ou bien dans la chambre du brun.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la tête que ferait Relena si elle l'apprenait.

Duo : Elle en ferait une attaque, c'est sûr…

Deux coups furent donnés à la porte, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre pour laisser place à l'Arabe

Quatre : je te dérange pas ?

Duo : ??? non, non, je t'en prie

L'adolescent referma derrière lui et déposa le plateau qu'il avait apporté sur le bureau le plus proche

Quatre : je t'ai apporté de quoi manger

Duo : …

Quatre : …. ? Duo ?

Duo : hum ? ah, m'ci !!

(silence)

Quatre, duo, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Duo : vi vi

Quatre : …

(silence)

Duo : si j'ai des problèmes, tu serais la première personne au courant. Après tout, on est ami, non ?

Quatre, avec sourire : c'est vrai…

Le shinigami se leva précipitamment pour jeter un œil à ce que lui avait apporté le blond

Duo : wouahhhhh !!! Pizza !!!!

Petit à petit, il était en train de changer sans même s'en rendre compte, brisant le masque qu'il arborait jusqu'ici….


	27. Chapitre 26

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

**My Sweet Love**

Chapitre 26 : choix et dilemme [part 1]

La petite clochette retentit lorsque le Japonais poussa la porte d'entrée du salon de thé. Presque aussitôt, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année lui fit signe.

Heero : Odin…

Odin : Heero…

Serveuse : puis-je vous servir quelque chose ?

Odin : un café serré et un expresso, s'il vous plait

Serveuse : tout de suite, monsieur

(silence)

Odin : on peut savoir dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis, cette fois ?

Heero : je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler

Odin : la BR a été attaqué ce matin. Les cambrioleurs ont forcé tous les coffres

(silence)

Odin, sur un ton de reproche : tu as de chance que je sois passé avant eux

Ceci dit, il lui tendit un petit paquet, emballé dans du papier cadeau

Odin : ne me remercie surtout pas

Heero : …

Serveuse : voici vos cafés, messieurs

Odin : merci

(silence)

Odin : alors ? Tu es décidé à tout me raconter ?

Heero : …

Odin, en soupirant : je vois…

(silence)

Odin : tu joues un jeu dangereux. Tu en as conscience ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je pourrais te couvrir, tu sais

Heero : …. Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire

Odin : pas obligé, pas obligé… tu n'as vraiment que ces paroles en tête !! Quand comprendras-tu que je m'inquiète réellement pour toi ?

Heero : …

Odin : reviens à la maison, Heero. abandonne tout ceci, je te le demande

(silence)

Heero : je ne peux pas

Odin : pourquoi ?!!

Heero : revenir reviendrait à devenir à nouveau son jouet et ça, je ne le veux pas, je ne le veux plus

Odin : Heero…

Heero : je n'ai pas le choix, Odin, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix…


	28. Chapitre 27

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

**My Sweet Love**

Chapitre 27 : choix et dilemme [part 2]

S'emparant d'une feuille de papier, le jeune homme griffonna à la va vite une adresse avant de tendre le tout à son vis-à-vis

Odin : j'aimerais que tu passes là-bas

Heero : ….. ?

Odin : tu verras par toi-même

(silence)

Heero : .. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Odin : tiens-tu tellement à connaître la réponse ?

Après un court moment de réflexion, le hacker secoua négativement la tête. Connaître cette réponse l'obligerait de faire face au passé et à la réalité qui était sienne. Il ne le voulait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Et ça, son compagnon le savait mieux que quiconque.

Odin, sur un ton des plus sérieux : je ne veux pas te voir mourir

Heero : je ne mourrais pas

Odin : tu dis ça mais à chaque fois tu l'échappes de peu

Heero : c'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui le trahissent ?

(silence)

Heero : j'ai vu les tortures qu'il leur infligeait. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive, Odin.

Odin : t'inquièterais-tu pour moi ?

Heero : bien sûr après tout…

Odin : … c'est gentil mais…

(silence)

Odin : .. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tout ira bien.

Heero : ….

Odin : tu devrais plutôt penser à toi. Il a réussi à infiltrer une taupe dans l'organisation.

Heero : je suis déjà au courant

Odin : fais attention. Il se rapproche de plus en plus et s'il réussit à faire le lien entre…

Heero : ça n'arrivera pas

(silence)

Heero : par contre, j'aimerais que tu te tiennes tranquille pendant quelques temps. Tes absences ne doivent pas passer inaperçu

Odin : … pour que tu joues encore les héros ?

Heero, avec un sourire : non… cette fois-ci c'est différent. J'ai quelqu'un sur qui compter…


	29. Chapitre 28

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : Bah il fallait bien commencé à entrer dans le vif du sujet, ne ? (je sais, pas trop tôt on commençait à se rapprocher des 30 chap…). Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera de plus en plus clair (enfin…) au fur et à mesure de l'histoire (si j'oublie pas). Quant au fameux « il »… hum…. Bonne question, vais y réfléchir regard mega angélique

ShinOyasumi : vi vi, ne t'inquiète pas, j'dois avoir mis des explications quelque part… Pour le découpage, il va rester le même jusqu'au début de la mission, gomen. Mais après, c'est promis, les chapitres seront beaucoup plus long (mais du coup, il y aura moins de chapitres d'un coup mdr)

Yohina : euh… (Oo la liste de question !!!). bah Heero a un passé mystérieux qui est lié à celui d'Odin… c'est ce qu'il a à savoir sur ces deux-là. La personne sur laquelle Heero peut compter est bien Duo. Quant à l'inconnu… il reste inconnu…. (très clair les explications…. Bon vais essayer d'en trouver d'autre avant de tout compliquer…)

Gayana : Kikoo !! tu as passé de bonne vacance ? v'là tout spécialement pour l'occasion une nouvelle série de chapitre

SuperVovo : hum… mon Heero risque de te surprendre… (c'est pas pour rien que je l'ai fait assez mystérieux) mais ça sera pas pour tout de suite Je l'aime trop comme ça aussi mdr

Kamara : on peut dire que c'est un peu des deux… il est assez « important » pour Heero.

**My Sweet Love **

**Chapitre 28 : un problème nommé Maxwell [part 1] **

Il n'était pas dupe, son ami lui cachait quelque chose. D'un pas qu'il se voulait rapide, l'adolescent alla rejoindre les autres pilotes dans une autre chambre

Wufei : comment va-t-il ?

Quatre : mentalement ou physiquement ?

Trowa : commence toujours par les apparences

Quatre : il n'y a rien à dire de ce côt ; il reste fidèle à lui-même si l'on excepte le fait qu'il se perde dans temps en temps dans ses pensées.

Wufei : moral ?

Quatre, en poussant un soupir : mélancolique, très mélancolique. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à prendre du recul sans le vouloir réellement

(silence)

Quatre : les sentiments qu'il dégage dont si fort que je suis obligé de dresser des barrières entre lui et moi

Wufei : mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?!! One ne change pas à ce point en vingt-quatre heures !!!

Quatre, en secouant la tête : je ne sais pas. pour cela il faudrait que je m'introduise…

Trowa : c'est trop risqué. Si le simple fait d'être avec lui t'obligent à utiliser tes barrières, je n'ose imaginer le résultat en utilisant ton empathie.

Quatre : pourtant…

Cela semblait être la seule solution, mais les pilotes répugnaient à l'employer

Quatre : des nouvelles de Heero ?

Trowa : non, j'ai téléphoné à Lucrézia et elle cherche de son côt

Wufei : elle devrait avoir facile de l'extérieur

Trowa : je le pense aussi

Quatre : mais ce n'est pas un peu risqu ? pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance, elle ne nous a jamais trahi mais…

Wufei : tu as peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ?

Quatre : Oz est réputé pour ne pas y aller de main morte alors s'ils apprennent qu'elle nous renseigne….

Trowa : ne t'inquiète pas, elle m'a promis d'être prudente

Wufei, avec un sourire amus : que c'est beau l'amour

Trowa : pas de commentaires, vous êtes dans le même cas que moi

Wufei : oui et non. Nos tendres moitiés ne font pas partis d'Oz

Quatre : il marque un point ;;

Trowa : …

(silence)

Wufei : bon, on fait quoi pour Duo ?


	30. Chapitre 29

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

**My Sweet Love **

**Chapitre 29 : Noin mène l'enquête**

La jeune femme referma la porte de son appartement d'un air songeur. Le coup de fil du brun l'intriguait. Se pouvait-il que le pilote 01 prépare quelque chose ? Fort peu probable sinon ces compagnons n'auraient pas fait appel à elle.

Evitant soigneusement Lady Une, elle reprit le chemin de la ville, en espérant y trouver une quelconque information concernant le japonais. ce dernier était tout aussi difficile à trouver qu'une perle dans un coquillage. Pourtant…

La jeune femme gara sa voiture sur le premier parking qu'elle trouva et suivit la silhouette qui se profilait devant elle

Lucrézia : … on dirait que c'est mon jour de chance…

Retrouvant ses réflexes de soldat d'élite d'Oz, elle se mit à emprunter le même chemin que lui

Le parcours que réalisait le hacker, la faisait aller de surprise en surprise : boulangerie, fleuriste, boutiques d'ameublements, de vêtements haut de gamme tel que Vichy, Dior, Boss ; bijouterie,… et même un cabinet de notaire !! Et pas des moindres lorsqu'on connaissait la réputation d'Alec Vadrosky !!

Lucrézia : ??? mais qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire de tout ça ?!! même Treize n'ait pas comme lui !!

Intriguée, elle continua de le suivre, comprenant de moins en moins l'attitude de sa cible.

Cependant, la jeune femme perdit sa trace lorsqu'il pénétra dans la BR. Nul doute qu'il avait dû repéré sa présence et qu'il avait cherché à la semer.

Considérant sa filature comme terminée, l'allemande remonta dans sa voiture afin de rejoindre son quartier général, tout en cherchant une explication cohérente à donner au français. N'en trouvant aucune, elle décida de tout lui raconter une fois arrivée

Traversant d'un pas rapide les couloirs, elle se heurta au bras droit de Treize Kushrenada

Lucrézia : aie !! aie !! aie !!

Zechs : … ? Luzia ?[[1]]

Lucrézia : Zechs ?

Zechs : ça va ?

Lucrézia en faisant la moue : je survivrais

Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un sourire amusé en voyant la mine qu'affichait son amie

Zechs : on peut savoir ce qui te fait courir aussi vite ?

Lucrézia : Une… je ne la supporte vraiment pas celle-l

Zechs : dans ce cas, utilises le téléphone de mon bureau, elle ne peut pas y rentrer…

Lucrézia : comment tu….

Mais le blond était déjà parti….

* * *

[1] C'est le surnom que donne Zechs à Lucrézia pour ceux qui n'aurait pas capt 


	31. Chapitre 30

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

**My Sweet Love **

**Chapitre 30 : un problème nommé Maxwell [part 2] **

Il était un peu près vingt heures, lorsque le shinigami fit son apparition dans la cuisine commune, en traînant des pieds

Sally : eh ben… il y a certains qui se savent se faire désirer…

Duo : ???

Quatre : Sally te cherche depuis hier

Duo : oups… ;;

Sally : ….

Trowa : on a pas encore commencé, viens t'asseoir

Duo : c'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?

Wufei : brocoli à la sauce blanche

Duo : …

Quatre : mais non, ne l'écoutes pas. c'est steak à la provençale

Duo : ahhhhhhhhh !!

Wufei : tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire, on aurait eu un morceau en plus

Quatre : Wufei !!! ;;

Duo : nia nia nia

(silence)

Sally : on peut savoir où tu étais ?

Duo : euh…. ;;

Tous : ???

Duo : ….

Wufei : c'est très intéressant comme discussion mais on avance pas

Quatre, franc : on était tous très inquiet, Duo

Duo : sorry ;;

Trowa : ….

(silence)

Trowa : ce n'est pas grave. La prochaine fois que tu t'absentes comme ça, laisses-nous un petit mot

Duo, gên : oki

Un silence emprunt d'un certain malaise s'installa alors et dura pendant tout le repas.

Le dieu de la mort restait le nez plongé dans son assiette tandis que le Chinois lançait des regards inquisiteurs à l'acrobate. Au milieu d'eux, le médecin et l'empathe essayaient, tant bien que mal, de conserver une attitude normale

Trowa : tu ne manges pas ?

Duo : …euh….je…

Le bruit d'un téléphone l'empêcha de se justifier, à son plus grand soulagement

Wufei : ??? C'est le tien ?

Sally : non, je ne l'ai pas pris avec

Tous : ….

Duo : tilt ….

Plongeant sa main dans la poche de son pantalon large, il en ressortit le petit appareil que lui avait confié le Japonais


	32. Chapitre 31

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

**My Sweet Love **

**Chapitre 31 : coup de fil **

Sortant l'appareil de sa poche, l'Américain le contempla un instant avant de prendre l'appel

Duo : euh…. Allô?

Interlocuteur : pouvez-vous vous isoler ?

Duo : euh….vi vi, bien sûr. Ne quittez pas

Bafouillant une excuse bidon, le dieu de la mort se leva et quitta la pièce pour un coin plus tranquille à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète

Duo : voila

Interlocuteur : bien

(silence)

Interlocuteur : visiblement vous devez être mon nouveau contact…

Duo : c'est-à-dire que….. ;;

Interlocuteur : peu m'importe. Etes-vous en possession du mot de passe ?

Duo : mot de passe ?

Le shinigami chercha dans sa tête quel était le code susceptible d'être retenu par le hacker, sans grand résultat

Duo : … vous n'auriez pas une question plus facile ?

Un rire a demi-étouffé lui parvint

Interlocuteur : c'est bon

Duo :argeuh ?

Interlocuteur : pourriez-vous lui transmettre un message ?

Duo : euh…. Vi

(silence)

Interlocuteur : dites-lui que les papiers sont prêts

(silence)

Duo : il doit venir les chercher ?

Interlocuteur, amus : quelqu'un comme lui ne se déplace pas ou rarement

(silence)

Interlocuteur : non, je viendrais les lui apporter ce soir, au point de départ convenu par l'Organisation

Au point de départ ? l'Organisation ? décidément, il n'y comprenait plus rien.

Après avoir salué l'inconnu, l'américain raccrocha et retourna auprès des autres.


	33. Chapitre 32

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : En faisant aussi vite que j'ai pu, voici la fin de MSL (quoi ? déj ? ben vi, faut une fin à tout…). En espérant que cette histoire t'aura plu jusqu'au bout

Miss Faust : je sais, ça se complique vachement…. Mais si tu as des questions, n'hésite surtout pas à les poser car ce sont les derniers chapitres mdr

SuperVovo : alors c'est Trowa/Lucrézia, Quatre/Catherine (woé, j'ai osé) et Wufei/Sally. Enfin ça c'est si je me trompe pas… je ne suis plus sûr pour Wufei… me dites pas que je l'ai casé avec Hilde ? naannn !! impossible…

Yohina : wahhhhhh trop de questions !!!!!! l'Organisation c'est le nom de la société qui a engagé Heero pour effectuer la mission (un commanditaire en quelque sorte). L'interlocuteur, ce n'est pas Odin vu que Odin discute avec Heero. Nan l'interlocuteur n'est autre qu'un indic payé par l'Organisation et qui n'a pas un grand rôle à jouer dans cette histoire…

Jeri : ah ben vi, ça allait pas rester guimauve tout le temps (la fille qui a du mal à ne pas placer une once de drama ou mystère). Alors Heero, ben il cache beaucoup de choses… dont je vais te laisser le soin de découvrir (est-ce que je l'ai expliqué au moins ? hum… réflexion). En tout cas, voici la fin de cette histoire…. (euh… et pas tuer aussi, ça serait bien)

* * *

**My Sweet Love **

**Chapitre 32 : un diagnostic, docteur ? **

Après le départ de l'Américain, le plus grand silence se fit, silence bien vite rompu par la seule femme du groupe

Sally : mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrements ? Depuis quand il a un portable et surtout, qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?!!

Tous : ….

Sally : …

(silence)

Sally : j'attends…

Devant l'air têtu et buté de la jeune femme, ils surent qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix

Quatre : en faite….

Trowa : laisses, je vais le lui dire

(silence)

Trowa : tu es au courant pour cette mission top secrète que doit accomplir Duo ?

Sally : celle qu'il doit faire avec Heero ?

(hochement de la tête)

Sally : jusque là, je ne vois pas le problème

Trowa : le problème est que Duo est attiré par Heero, que ce n'est pas réciproque, qu'Hilde lui court après et que l'espèce de truc rose en fait autant de son côté. A cela tu ajoutes que depuis qu'il est au courant pour la mission, il a fait six déprimes, une tentative de suicide et une fugue de vingt-quatre heures. de qui plus est, Quatre ne peut plus l'approcher sans devoir élevé des barrières à son encontre

(Silence)

Sally : euh…

Trowa : ...

Quatre : pour ce qui est du portable, on est tout aussi étonné que toi. Il a une sainte horreur de ces appareils-là en temps normal

Wufei : pourtant, si ma mémoire est bonne, il s'agit de l'un des derniers models ultra sophistiqué sorti sur le march

Quatre : non… c'est LE dernier model sortit sur le march

Tous : ???

Trowa : je ne te savais pas connaisseur…

Quatre, avec un sourire : c'est l'une de mes sociétés qui l'a mis au point

(silence)

Quatre : pour en revenir à Duo…

(silence)

Sally : si j'ai bien compris, vous pensez qu'il aurait « pété des plombs » ?

Wufei, en soupirant : on ne sait pas vraiment. Il refuse d'en parler

L'esprit de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour avant de passer en mode médecin

Sally : s'est-il passé quelque chose lors de la dernière mission ?

Quatre : non… on a fait que jouer aux cartes

Sally : insomnie, cauchemars ?

Wufei : je ne sais pas, il dort bien après moi et se réveille bien après aussi

Trowa : sauf hier

Wufei : oui, sauf hier

Tous : ….

(silence)

Sally : hum…. Si je me rappelle bien, Duo est le plus jeune d'entre-vous, non ?


	34. Chapitre 33

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

* * *

**My Sweet Love **

**Chapitre 33 : analyse, docteur ? **

Sally : Si je ne rappelle bien, Duo est le plus jeune d'entre-vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Quatre : ??? Où veux-tu en venir ?

Sally, en haussant les épaules : au simple fait qu'il fait probablement sa crise d'adolescence

Wufei : sa…

Trowa : hum…. J'y avais un peu pensé mais…

Sally : c'est la seule chose qui me passe par l'esprit. Et à y réfléchir, c'est des plus normal

Wufei, deux de tension : tu trouves ?

Sally : mets-toi dans le contexte, veux-tu ?

(silence)

Sally : imagines un peu que tu vis entouré d'autres gars, tous plus âgés et ayant leur propre vie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire

Wufei : tu parles de jalousie ?

Sally : pas forcément. Ça peut-être de l'envie, tout simplement. L'envie de vous ressembler en quelque sorte. Vous l'avez enfermé dans une cage dorée, et servi de substituent aux parents qu'il n'avait jamais eus. C'était inévitable

Quatre : tu veux dire qu'on a eu tort d'agir ainsi avec lui ?

Trowa : je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'elle veut dire

(silence)

Trowa : à partir du moment où tout enfant à des parents, il arrive une période où il entre en conflit avec ceux-ci et se remet en question

(silence)

Wufei : si j'ai comprit, on a pas vraiment le choix

Trowa : non

Tous : ….

(silence)

Wufei : eh ben, nous voilà gât !!! un Heero n2 dans la maison

Quatre : Wufei !! ;;

Wufei : j'chuis sûr que lui aussi, fait sa crise d'ado

Sally, en soupirant : ça, c'est impossible à vérifier. Je ne peux même pas te dire quel est son poids ou sa musculature exacte

Wufei : ?? Argeuh ?!!

Trowa : tu es pourtant le médecin de la base, non ? et à ce titre…

Quatre : je crois qu'il a son propre médecin

Wufei, ironique : rien que ça !!!

Sally : exacte et c'est lui qui me remet son dossier

Trowa : autant dire que son contenu doit se limiter au strict minimum

Sally, en haussant les épaules : dans son cas, c'est pas dérangeant vu qu'il est capable de pratiquer une opération avec un stylo

Wufei, blême : euh…. On peut changer de sujet ?


	35. Chapitre 34

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

* * *

**My Sweet Love **

**Chapitre 34 : le retour de Heero **

Quatre : conclusion ?

Trowa : je pense que lui laisser un peu plus de liberté ne lui ferait pas de tort

Wufei : c'est toi qui vois, après tout, c'est toi le spécialiste

Trowa : … tu es dans le même cas que moi, je te signale

Wufei : bah…

Trowa : ….

Sally : stop !!! Ça suffit vous deux !!

Quatre : Sally a raison, calmez-vous ;;

C'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'ils abordaient le sujet familial. Les deux jeunes hommes ayant chacun, un passé des plus chargé en la matière

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de régler leur compte, le Japonais fit une apparition remarquée parmi eux, en arborant une tenue des plus décontractée et rare chez lui : le traditionnel jeans délavé et tee-shirt

Quatre : he.. Heero ?!!

Heero : hum...

(silence de la mort qui tue)

Quatre : euh…. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Heero, niveau sociabilité zéro : pas faim

Wufei : quand je disais que…

Quatre : Wufei , !! ;;

Wufei : bon, je ne dis plus rien

Le hacker jeta un coup d'œil dans le frigo pour finir par se décider par prendre la pomme que lui tendait l'Arabe

Trowa : tu as parlé à Duo ?

Heero : hier soir, pourquoi ?

Tous : _…. Hier….soir ?!!_

Trowa : juste comme ça

Heero : ah…

Le Français allait ajouter quelque chose mais c'est le moment que choisit le dieu de la mort pour réapparaître.

Ne regardant pas vraiment où il allait, il entra en collision avec…

Heero : ….

Duo, mode alerte : Hee… Heero ?!!

Quatre : …. ;;

Duo : euh…je……..

Heero : …. Tu as mang ?

Duo : euh…. Pas faim

Heero : dans ce cas, tu viens avec moi.

(silence)

Heero : dis au revoir à tout le monde

Duo : au revoir !! ;;

Satisfait, le japonais s'empara de sa main et le tira derrière lui sans plus dire un mot.

Dans la cuisine, tout le monde était resté le regard fixé sur la porte par laquelle il venait de partir…


	36. Chapitre 35

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : vent de panique chez le shinigami  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais je m'en sers quand même, na

* * *

**My Sweet Love **

**Chapitre 35 : départ **

Le perfect soldier s'arrêta devant la chambre de l'américain et l'invita à rentrer

Duo, mal à l'aise : il se passe quelque chose ?

Le brun le détailla de la tête aux pieds avant de répondre

Heero : on part ce soir

Duo : ce soir ?!!

Heero : hum…

Duo : c'est pour cela que tu es parti cet après-midi ?

Heero : hum…

(silence)

Duo : il y a un type qui a téléphoné pour des papiers...

Heero : bien

(silence)

Duo : Heero ?

Heero : hum ?

Duo : tu veux toujours de moi ? je…

(Silence)

Heero : baka. Prépares plutôt tes affaires

Duo : je prends quoi ?

Heero : juste ce à quoi tu tiens beaucoup, le reste est déjà sur place

Duo : argeuh ?

Heero : secret

Duo, en faisant la moue : ….

Heero : dépêches. Le taxi sera là dans une demi-heure

Duo : une demi-heure ?!!

Heero : hum..

(silence)

Heero : tu veux changer d'avis ? Il est encore temps

Duo : c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question….

Heero : hum….

Le Japonais sortit un écrin bleu de sa poche et l'ouvrit….

Duo : _qu'est-ce que.._

…prenant avec délicatesse la bague qui s'y trouvait, il la glissa au doigt du dieu de la mort

Heero, sur un ton des plus amus : Maintenant que nous allons vivre ensemble, autant légitimer notre situation….. My Darling…

Déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes de son vis-à-vis, l'adolescent prit un peu de recul…

Heero : je t'attends dans le hall dans vingt minutes

… avant de s'éclipser comme si de rien n'était, laissant le shinigami complètement sous le choc

Duo : vivre…. ensemble ?

Posant son regard sur sa main, il contempla la bague qui y figurait. Elle scellait son destin et annonçait le début de la nouvelle opération, opération dont il ne savait rien, si ce n'est qu'il l'accomplirait aux côtés d'Heero.

Enfilant le parka du japonais, il empoigna son sac avant de déposer une enveloppe à l'intention de ses amis sur le lit.

C'est maintenant que tout commençait…..

Game Over

or

Continue ?


	37. Réponses aux reviews

**My Sweet Love : **

**Réponses aux reviews !!**

J'ai été assez surprise de recevoir autant de reviews pour ces derniers chapitres mdr. Je profite donc de l'occasion pour tous vous remercier d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout.

Vu le nombre de réclamation concernant la fin de cette histoire, je me suis décidée à publier une deuxième saison.

Donc après My Sweet Love vous aurez droit à My Sweet Love 2 !! (originale, vous ne trouvez pas ?)

Par contre, je la publie comme étant une nouvelle fic car, même s'il est préférable d'avoir lu la première saison avant de commencer à lire la seconde, le rating va beaucoup changé et on va réellement attaquer les choses sérieuses !!

Vous allez découvrir les mystères de « La loi du silence » mdr.

Encore une fois merci pour vos encouragements !!

**Maintenant place aux réponses à vos reviews des derniers chapitres !!**

-

-

Onarluca : mais c'est pas du jeu tout ça !!! è-é Tu as vraiment aim ? s'inquiète un peu Pour répondre à ta question, oui, elle existe. Mais dommage pour toi, seulement sur mon pc mdr. Je ne sais pas encore si j'vais la publier en plus je suis loin de l'avoir terminé (vu le nombre de personnage qui y apparaisse…)

Miss Faust : j'ai osé mettre « to be continue » ? SBLAAAAAMMMM Arf… ben me voilà condamner à poster une suite alors mdr… comme je l'ai indiqué avant (le grand blabla inutile avant les réponses aux reviews), la suite chance de rating, donc je la poste comme une nouvelle fic avec pour titre My Sweet Love 2 (très originale mdr). Concernant la fin de cette première saison (vu qu'il y en aura une deuxième)… Elle est si surprenant que ça ? Bon d'accord, j'avoue avoir été pété de rire derrière mon pc en l'écrivant…et aussi que ma beta voulait me tuer (dommage elle habite trop loin) mais bon… je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, promis !! Bisous

Kamara : en espérant que tu lises ma réponse avant d'avoir été lire la suite mdr accroches-toi bien parce que notre p'tit Duo n'a pas fini d'en apprendre des vertes et des pas mûres !!! et qui s'amuse dans tout cela ?

Gayanna : suite demandée, suite publiée mdr. Les chapitres seront plus long, enfin sauf pour le prologue car… c'est un prologue (logique) mdr. Par contre, tu ne seras pas au bout de tes surprises…

Ruines : je sais… je sais… mais je me suis améliorer pour la suite (pas très dure). Enfin pas pour le prologue mais bon, pour moi, un prologue se doit d'être court…

Drusilla02 : eh ben si je m'attendais à une review pareille mdr !! Bon j'avoue que la fin est un peu… d'accord, c'est vrai, j'aurais probablement eu la même tête que toi en lisant une fin pareille et j'aurais moi aussi trouvé le service de réclamation… Pour répondre à ta question, viii il existe une suite (logique) qui parle de la mission (ben vi, je vous ai quand même casser les pieds avec cette fichue mission)… Suffit de chercher My Sweet Love 2 sur fnet et le tour est jou !! So let's beginning a new game ;)

Kaorulabelle : naaann !! il y a pas de suite !!! Je plaisante mdr. Vous seriez beaucoup trop nombreux à vouloir me tuer si je ne l'écrivais pas. Donc cherche après MSL 2 et tu la trouveras

SuperVovo : une arnaque ? où ça ? regard mega angélique je n'en vois nulle part (dis tu ferais pas des études de psychologie par hasard suspicieuse). En tout cas je vais déjà répondre à moitié à ta question : je ne suis pas une pro de ce qui est « traditionnelle » donc attends-toi pour la suite à de mega rebondissement !!

Voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, dans le cas contraire, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre par mail, pour autant que vous me l'avez laissé.

Bisous

Sephy


End file.
